


An Honour

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It would have been more of an honour, Sarafina reflected, were there any other cubs of suitable age in the pride. Still, it was no slight thing for one's daughter to be the betrothed of the pride's prince.





	An Honour

It would have been more of an honour, Sarafina reflected, were there any other cubs of suitable age in the pride. Still, it was no slight thing for one's daughter to be the betrothed of the pride's prince.

Simba was growing into a likely young lion, secure to the point of overconfidence. He was, after all, the solitary son. He did not have Mufasa's troubles, spun from the presence of a litter-sibling who had a thinner claim to the kingdom. 

Should all unfold as it should, the cubs of Sarafina's daughter would be the next heirs to the Pride Lands.


End file.
